


Assume

by ghouldere



Category: Free!
Genre: Assumptions, Comedy, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouldere/pseuds/ghouldere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just you being jealous over Haru's fetish, and a few misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assume

You couldn't stand watching your boyfriend anymore, being all lovey-dovey with...

The water.

Yes, the water. And since your boyfriend is so obsessive over the nonliving substance, you knew that 'jealousy' will always kick in just by seeing your beloved boyfriend getting all so carefree by just the floating surface.

Haruka Nanase confessed to you a few weeks ago, then you two started dating, and you knew for a fact that Haru will choose you over the goddamn water.

At least you thought so.

Yeah, it's just a clear, blue element that is needed for every human to survive. But you didn't even think that Haru would spend the time with the water more than yourself.

"(Y/n)-chan, are you okay? You're spacing out," The cheeky blonde-haired boy, who just got up from the pool, asked with worry on his voice.

That made you return back to reality and you widened your eyes slightly, seeing Nagisa concerned about you being secretly jealous of just an inanimate liquid, that Haruka oh-so loved.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." You choked on your words a little, but managed to speak for your envy state.

You watched as Haru kept floating above the peaceful surface, his eyes closed not too tightly and his body was calm and light like a feather. What a nonchalant man.

Everyone knows that Haru has an immense love for the water, even when he went shopping with his friends, he just stripped out of nowhere just to get in the fish tank that contained water. Water, water, water.

You knew that very well, too. But just right after your very first date with him, he still was soaking under the cold liquid almost every day, and it kind of made you think that he's just probably not taking your relationship with him seriously.

And by assuming your thought was right, it made you plant envy inside of you every time he gets in contact with the water.

Swimming is his hobby, he gets in contact with the water every day just by that action. But, even though sometimes when the swim club members finished practicing to surpass what may their next tournament be, he'd still dip himself and pathetically float in the water, just like now.

Nagisa whined at you, as he took his towel from somewhere, and sat down beside you. He patted the towel on top of his wet, yellow hair.

"You're lying, (y/n)-chan!" He whined more, and the butterfly stroke swimmer also went out of the pool and took a moment for him to deeply inhale and exhale.

Once the blue-haired man glanced at you, he couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows and narrow his eyes at you, seemingly to sense something wrong.

He sat down at the other side beside you and wore his glasses, lifting it up slightly afterwards. "What's wrong, (y/n)-senpai? Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, what if Haru-chan and (y/n)-chan got into a fight?!" Nagisa nearly yelled, facing forward and staring particularly at nothing.

"N-Nagisa-kun! You shouldn't just assume something like that!" Rei scolded him as usual, worrying that you might be mad at both of them.

Of course, being Haruka's friend and teammate, they knew about your relationship with him, too. They often joke and tease you about Haru loving the water more than yourself, which you brushed off easily with an unconvinced laugh.

You gasped a little at Nagisa's surprising yet false sentence, but stared at Haruka's direction.

He was still lying there, not giving a care on the world. Didn't he even hear Nagisa's almost shout?

You sighed hopelessly accidentally, and leaned back on your seat more. But a small laugh came out from your lips, causing the two to eye you more carefully. "That's not it, Nagisa."

"Then what's that 'it'?"

You spun your head to the breast stroke swimmer, and you didn't know how to respond to that.

It made you nervous for two reasons.

One, you might spill the beans out. Second, well, you might lie again but they'll eventually force you the second time to tell the truth.

Shit.

Again, you heard another splashing noise in front of you three, causing you to shift your attentions to the man with olive locks. Relief washed over you somehow, considering he bothered you all from the awkward session.

"W-What?" Makoto stuttered, his face kind of flushed with the eyes all on him.

Nagisa narrowed his eyes at him, then at you.

You saw Nagisa eyeing you carefully in the corner of your eyes, causing you to fidget with your fingers.

"Mako-chan, are you flirting with (y/n)-chan?"

"E-Eh?!" Both you and Makoto cried at Nagisa, who's not thinking carefully about the words coming out from the mouth of his.

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei helplessly yelled at him again.

Makoto turned around nervously and took a glance at Haru, who was now standing on the concrete floor of the pool, slightly narrowing his eyes at Makoto.

Well, that kind of surprised you. Kind of.

"Nagisa, what did you say?" Haru said with a hint of slight anger on his tone and tilted his head at Nagisa from the pool.

Wow, who knew Haru would be easily jealous at just a simple lie. That's a relief, in a way that he's still aware about your relationship with him-and actually paying attention to your conversation with them while still lying himself over the goddamn water.

You heard a facepalm from your right side, and Nagisa was frightened by Haruka's voice. "T-That was nothing, Haru-chan! I was just joking!"

"Y-yeah, y-you do know Nagisa likes to blabber out any thing that has been going inside that small head of his, r-right?" Makoto flailed his hands infront of himself.

Haru narrowed his eyes more at the scared males out of suspicion, but then looked at you.

Your eyes were big as plates once you saw him glance at you, to the point that Haru eyed you curiously, before relaxing back into the water. Great, he ignored you.

After all of you sighed in relief, Nagisa was the one who spoke up first. "W-Wah! Mako-chan! That's not even an excuse!" He wailed.

The backstroke swimmer shot him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Nagisa. Who knows what might happen if you just assume something like that?"

The smaller boy let out a sigh as a response, and wrapped his forearms around your arm, nagging you. "(Y/n)-chan, please tell us!"

Makoto looked at you with concern in his green orbs, and also Rei.

"(Y/n), if there's a conflict between you and Haru's relationship, we're all here for you. And we'll also speak to Haru for that matter."

"That's right, we're going to solve your problems by using my theories!"

"Rei-chan, I don't think that would help it, even the slightest.." Nagisa soon removed his arms around yours, and stared hopelessly back at the said name.

You and Makoto silently laughed at their responses, while you could hear the penguin and the butterfly having a little, not serious argument again in each of your side, but their annoying voices kept ringing in your ears, which is deafening a little. You're in between the two men!

"O-Okay, that's enough.." You tried to get in, but to no avail as they kept bickering at each other.

"Hey, Nagisa, Rei... I think you two are the ones giving problems to (y/n).." Makoto finally let them shut their mouth, and leaned back again on their seats, a look of guilt flashed across their faces.

You smiled back at Makoto, and stood up, grabbing your bag and turned around to face the two men. "Thank you, guys." You glanced back at Makoto, and returned your gaze to the now beaming duo. "But, there's no need to worry. We're not having issues in our relationship." You kind of lied, since you were the one having issues since then but you tried your best to not show it-and also the pained expression on your face.

After an unspeaking silence, the nosy blonde-haired didn't interrupt anymore. The remaining two men only gawked at you, speechless.

"S-So, I need to get going now.." You awkwardly said before walking towards the pool.

"Haru," You spoke out to his lying state after bending down, stepping away a little from the surface, as you might somehow fall down on it.

"I'm leaving now." You tried to keep your voice steady, and it seemingly worked.

"Yeah." He muttered back casually as a sign of 'okay' or something like that, his eyes still shut.

You couldn't help but furrow your eyebrows at him slightly, before standing up again and walked over to the exit of the pool, but took a last glance at the boys who's been staring at you the whole time while you shortly conversed with your boyfriend in the pool area.

"Bye, guys." You waved at them, and all you recieved were no other than very worried emotions that were plastered on their faces.

"(Y/n)-senpai!" They all called to you, but you didn't want to cause them any trouble again and also lie endlessly at them, as you walked past the door already and shut it.

You looked down on the ground, your eyes filled with sorrow and pain.

"(Y/n)-chan?" You snapped your head back up, and noticed Gou Matsuoka infront of you, with bottles of water in her hands.

You immediately smiled at her, trying to remove the gloomy expression on your face. "What is it?"

Gou raised an eyebrow at you and tilted her head to the side, but replaced her curious look into a shocked one. "A-are you okay, (y/n)-senpai?! I saw you looking all sad-"

"I'm fine, Gou. I just somehow needed rest, so I'm making my way towards my house already." You didn't want to involve another one. You need to stop showing your emotions, (y/n)! You thought inside your head.

The red headed 1st year frowned. "D-Do you want some water, then?"

You shook your head quickly. "It's okay, and you're supposed to give them to Makoto and the others, right?"

You walked beside her and patted her shoulder lightly, before taking a step past her and made your way towards the school's exit before she could bicker more.

-

After they looked down at the ground for some reason the moment (y/n) left, they all let out a frustrated sigh. They also started to think that (y/n) was lying all the time.

"Mako-chan, what do you think (y/n)-chan said to Haru-chan?" Nagisa looked up to Makoto, pouting for so long. They didn't hear what their bestfriend's girlfriend said to him, since they were quite far away from the group.

Makoto finally averted his gaze away from the floor, and turned his head to the blonde. "Hmm, I guess nothing bad-"

Makoto was interrupted by the light footsteps behind him, the liquid obvious falling down on the concrete.

He turned around to see Haru with his towel already on his head.

"H-Haru!" Makoto backed away immediately as the said male stopped right behind him, staring deeply into his soul.

"I told you, Nagisa's just joking!" He flailed his arms again at him, afraid Haru might do something horrible to him.

"I know." The black haired man sighed, in which his childhood friend also let out a sigh of relief.

"Haru-chan.. what did (y/n)-chan say to you earlier while you're still in the pool?" Makoto and Rei widened their eyes at Nagisa's question, while Haru was eyeing them all very carefully, especially the blonde.

But they soon snapped their heads to Nanase, the curiosity inside of them consuming themselves.

Haruka raised a brow. "She just told me that she was leaving." He simply stated.

They widened their own colored orbs at the freestyle diver, causing him to quirk his eyebrow more. The swim club members thought that (y/n) said something heartbreaking to their teammate, and then he just brushed it off completely. But hearing Haru state what (y/n) told him that's just a simple excuse to finally get home made them utterly thankful, considering nothing good actually didn't happen, and as an example of what they thought what (y/n) telling Haruka about was planning for a breakup. How could they think of something absurd like that? They just started dating a few weeks ago!

"Haru, you should've instead walk her home," Makoto brought out a sigh, and couldn't help but gently slap his own forehead with his palm.

Just then, the door slammed open from behind and they all looked up to see their first year manager panting heavily.

"Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai, Rei-kun, Nagisa-kun, do any of you know what happened to (y/n)-chan?" She walked towards them, panic and worry etched all over her young features.

They all enlarged their eyes, and slowly turned around to the one and only suspect, who's speechless and frozen on his spot.

Haruka Nanase immediately walked over to the changing room and grabbed his pants, together with the polo and green tie, that resembles a second year in Iwatobi High School.

Soon, he went out and ran towards the exit of the swimming pool area, completely dressed. However, the remaining people in the pool area saw him just buttoning his polo while sprinting, but not his pants. His belt was also seen unbuckled because of the strong need to go to his girlfriend's house.

-

You were silently walking alone on the sidewalk to your home, while facing down on the ground again.

You can't take it anymore. You're going to visit his house later, and talk about it. If he wants to soak in the water more than hang out with you, then you'll definitely do something to straighten things up.

Being busy with your thoughts, you didn't notice that you actually reached your neighboorhood now, and you're right infront of your door of your house already.

Your hand snuck its way to your pocket, and took out the keys.

You finally unlocked the door and closed it shut, immediately climbing upstairs to your room.

Once you were inside, you changed to your casual clothes and just before you could fix your hair first and go to Haru's, a doorbell came ringing in downstairs.

Who might that be? You thought out of pure curiosity and got out of your room, stepping down on the stairs.

You slowly opened the door, and found your boyfriend who was driving you nuts with his obsession of water standing there, his hands on his knees and heaves of his heavy panting were the only thing that you could hear outside. His straight black hair was also still kind of wet.

"H-Haru?" You stuttered his name out, obviously doubtful at this minute.

Your eyes, without hesitation, darted down on his clothed chest, but only a few buttons were fastened and now on his fully unbuttoned black pants, slightly revealing his swim jammers. He still even wears them..

But nontheless, you could feel that your face was heating up, but it disappeared as you looked up at Haru's icy blue orbs again.

He was now standing straight, staring at you sincerely. But after he opened his mouth to speak, you grabbed his wrist and led him inside.

You closed the door behind the both of you, and turned to Haru again. "A-Atleast button your pants up.." You said as you avoided his strange gaze.

Haru gave you a last glance before looking down on his lower area.

He did what you told him to do, but also did the belt too.

Hearing the rustling and buckling sounds from the male infront of you, you really should approve of the thought of how he looked so hot while putting on his clothes more properly, as you were secretly trying to peek at him.

"(Y/n)."

Recognizing his calm voice of calling your first name once again, you snapped your head to him again. "W-What are you doing here, anyway?" You asked, narrowing your eyes at him a little.

He eyed you very carefully, and stepped towards you closer, ignoring your question. "Are you.. mad?"

You backed a step away, and oh how the truth was revealed. Especially the one you're mad about was the one who found out.

You opened your mouth, but there were no words coming out. "I.."

"Tell me."

You widened your eyes at him about a fraction, hearing him with a demanding and more serious voice for the first time, which made you actually nervous for some reason.

You looked down, staring at your feet that was close to his. "I.. I'm just tired seeing you spend your time with the water more, than myself. A-And maybe, y-you're not taking our relationship the way I take it-and w-what if-"

"(Y/n), you're assuming too much. Even if it's not true in any way." Haru cut in, and you swore the process of his deep eyes on you was creeping on your nerves.

You bit your lip, and focused your eyes at his. And before you could speak, your boyfriend, for the second time, broke in again. "If that's how you think it is, then I'll leave the water for you at times and spend more time with you, too. But that doesn't mean your assumptions were correct, because I truly love and care for you, (y/n)."

And after the moment he spoke with obvious honesty on his voice, your cheeks felt hot again, but much more deeper of a red hue than earlier. This confession was much more intense than the first one, though even you're together now.

Your mouth was hanging, forming a small circle at his words. If someone has to describe you now, it would be speechless, and, well, touched.

Still processing what he declared to you in your mind, you didn't notice that Haru's face was now a few inches away from yours.

And then his lips touched yours, just right after you closed your mouth.

Feeling the warmth and tenderness he's showering into you right now, your lips gently tugged back at his.

It was a quick, simple yet passionate kiss. That was the thing you wanted from him in the first place.

Haruka pulled back, but you wanted more.

His perfectly toned hands made its way behind your waist, and pulled you more to him.

Leaning his forehead to yours, you slowly hugged him back and closed your eyes, relishing this special moment.

-

The next day, the sun was beaming, the wind was flowing gracefully, and it really is another fine day.

However, none of the members have spoken about the commotion yesterday. Yet.

The group of men practiced exchanging their strokes for the 4x100m medley relay that will be happening tomorrow in another tournament. And so far, none of the personal records have been the best.

You watched as Rei, for the third time, slammed his hands on the wall as he finally reached the starting line again, but in a perfect timing. The exchange was much more successful this time, and you all just hoped that this will be the first, best record of exchanging.

Your boyfriend, Haruka, immediately hoped off of the block and dived in in the pool, looking determined as ever.

"Haru!"

"Haru-chan!"

"Haruka-senpai!"

They, involving you and Rin Matsuoka's little sister, cheered for your lover with high spirits.

"Swim, swim, swim, swim, swim, Haruka!" Gou shouted with one of her hands beside her mouth, and the other holding a timer, mimicking the most strong-willed cheering way you've ever known from their own coach. Her eyes shifted from the timer, to Haru, and vice versa.

"Swim, swim, swim, swim, swim, Haruka!" You all responded back with undying faith in Haru, to beat their last personal record in practicing the exchanging and to have the best one.

Once Haru's hands touched the wall, Gou hastily tapped the timer to stop and gasped, staring at the object on her hand. "You guys beat it!"

The boys raised their fists above, proud and confident were the words to describe them.

Except for one.

Haruka climbed up by using the handrail, and off from the pool.

You all ran towards him and Nagisa, being much of the 'bugging' person he is to Haru, glomped at him, his arms were around his neck and legs on waist. "Haru-chan!"

"Oy, Nagisa... Didn't I tell you not to do this again?" The said male told him with slight annoyance in his tone, but he wasn't obviously angry. You loved that about him; When he gets irritated at times, he still shows his usual side of a calm and cool guy.

The small blonde just chuckled sheepishly in return, and soon removed himself from Haru's body. "Anyway... what happened to you and (y/n)-chan yesterday?"

Here it comes.

You braced yourself inside, prepared for their soon to be coming, bombarding questions.

You could feel all your eyes on you for the nth time, as you swallowed a lump on your throat.

"Yeah, what happened, Haruka-senpai, (y/n)-senpai?" The blue haired man questioned, for he is the second person to ask. Then comes Makoto, as you thought.

"I guess they're okay already," You enlarged your eyes at Makoto, who didn't ask. Maybe they knew it already, considering Haru, when he came right infront of your house, looked like he justbarely put on clothes from the changing room, and was also in a hurry.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's going on?" The first year with maroon locks slowly walked in at the circle you all were forming right now, while raising a brow, confused and doubtful.

The group afterwards heard a loud gasp from her for the past second. "D-Did you two-"

"No." Haruka immediately deadpanned, staring at Gou seriously.

All of you silently laughed, except for the innocent red headed one, and of course, Haru, who was disturbed by the giggles you were causing.

Then, silence came. An awkward and long one.

"Wait a minute," You turned your heads to the one who broke the ice. And it was the butterfly swimmer.

"Normally, Haruka-senpai wouldn't get off the water after practicing.." Rei gawked at Haru, who was also staring back at him.

They were all dumbfounded, except for you, who was feeling a little bit guilty inside. You didn't mean to stop him from lurking in the pool. It would only increase the possibility of Haru not wanting to swim anymore, and instead, spend all of his time with you, and his teammates wouldn't want that, and so did you. So, you, on your own, promised them that you're not going to bring him into the cheesy romance than his usual hobby. You only just wanted him to spend more time with you. Or you could even plan schedules with him for him to have time for swimming, bonding with his friends and you.

"That's true, but it's going to be in a more normal way, starting today." You snapped out of your thoughts, and the next thing you saw was your boyfriend staring at you with sincerity, and also smiling warmly at you.

"Woah, Haru! Is that you? You look more.." Makoto trailed off, and rubbed his chin with his fingers, trying to think of a description of him right now.

"More what?" Haru asked curiously.

Makoto brought his fingers down, and there was a familiar, mischiveous smile slowly crawling up into his lips.

"More... lovestruck?"

"I can see that, Mako-chan!" Nagisa squealed, his hands are shaking out of pure excitement.

"You're right, Makoto-senpai!" Rei also agreed, giving Haru a knowing stare.

A small blush was visible from your boyfriend's cheeks, and he looked down from embarrassment.

"Hey, you're teasing my baby!" You let out a mocking chuckle, and the others also did.

Haru was seen turning around, and suddenly walked away from the small group. But you could've sworn his tanned cheeks were a deeper shade of red than earlier.

"W-what did I miss?" Gou watched you all being such a tease to Haru, and she couldn't wonder more, so she asked out of curiosity.

You all turned to her, who was standing alone at the side, completely fazed.

And then, another series of laughter bursted out around the pool area.


End file.
